ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Media Factory
| founder = | successor = | country = Japan | headquarters = Shibuya, Tokyo Shibuya East NBF 3-3-5 | distribution = | parent = Kadokawa Corporation | keypeople = Toshiyuki Yoshihara (Representative Director) | publications = Publishing, film, music, video games | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = ¥13,937,320,000 (FY 2005) | numemployees = 168 (as of 2010) | url = }} , formerly is a Japanese publisher and brand company of Kadokawa Corporation. It was founded on December 1, 1986, and its headquarters are situated in Shibuya, Tokyo. It is a subsidiary of Recruit Co., Ltd. Media Factory was possibly the first anime distributor to ask for sites to not link to fansub of any anime licensed by the company. On October 12, 2011, Media Factory was purchased by Kadokawa Corporation for ¥8,000,000,000. Media Factory also has a monthly manga magazine, Monthly Comic Alive, and its own light novel imprint, MF Bunko J. Media factory is also holds the license for the distribution of The 39 Clues in Japan. Media Factory ceased being a kabushiki gaisha as well as retired [[Pokémon (anime)|the Pokémon anime series]] on October 1, 2013 when it was merged with eight other companies to become a brand company of Kadokawa Corporation. Magazines *''Monthly Comic Alive'' *''Monthly Comic Flapper'' *''Monthly Comic Gene'' Light novels *''MF Bunko J'' Anime series The following anime and manga titles are associated with Kadokawa Corporation / Media Factory * Absolute Duo (Manga, TV) * Akane Maniax (OAV) * Area 88 (TV, manga) * Aquarion Evol (manga) * ATASHIn'CHI (movie) * Baka and Test (TV) * Brave 10 (TV) * Burst Angel (TV) * Candy Boy (manga) * Dance in the Vampire Bund (manga) * D-Frag! (TV) * Divergence Eve (TV) * Dokkoida?! (TV) * Fantastic Children (TV) * Gad Guard (TV) * Gankutsuou (TV) * Gate Keepers (TV) * Genshiken (TV) * Gift ~eternal rainbow~ (TV) * Ginga Reppuu Baxinger (TV) * Ginga Senpuu Braiger (TV) * Ginga Shippu Sasuraiger (TV) * Gravion (TV) * Green Green (OVA) * High School DxD (TV) ** High School DxD New (TV) ** High School DxD BorN (TV) * Ikki Tousen (TV) * Kage Kara Mamoru! (TV) * Kamisama Kazoku (TV) * Kanokon (TV, OAV) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (TV) * Kujibiki Unbalance (OAV) * Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) * Mai, the Psychic Girl (manga) * Maria Holic (TV) * Mouse (TV) * Najica Blitz Tactics (TV, manga) * No Game No Life (TV, manga) * Overlord * Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo (TV) * Plawres Sanshiro (TV) * Pokémon - Destiny Deoxys (movie) * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) * Pokémon 4Ever (movie) * Prince of Stride (TV) * Project A-ko (movie) ** Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (OAV) ** Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (OAV) ** Project A-ko 4: Final (OAV) ** A-Ko The Versus (OAV) * Pugyuru (TV) * Queen's Blade (TV, OAV) * RahXephon (TV, OAV, movie) * Reign: The Conqueror (TV) * School Rumble (TV) * Shura no Toki (TV) * Soul Eater (TV) * Sousei no Aquarion (TV) * Strawberry Panic! (TV) - Sponsor, DVD sales * Tenbatsu Angel Rabbie (OAV) * The World of Narue (TV) * Translucent (manga) * Twin Spica (TV, manga) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (TV) ** UFO Princess Valkyrie 2 (TV) ** UFO Princess Valkyrie Deluxe (OAV) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (TV) * Vandread (TV) ** Vandread Taidouhen (OAV) ** Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) * Wandaba Style (TV) * Zaion: I Wish You Were Here (TV) * Zero no Tsukaima (Manga, TV ) References External links *Official website Category:Publishing companies established in 1986 Category:1986 establishments in Japan Category:Media Factory Category:Anime companies